The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for managing resources in an organization. Resources in an organization can include, for example, software products, applications (e.g., cloud-based applications, enterprise applications, or any other applications), cloud services, various types of data (e.g., networked files, directory information, databases, or the like) and other resources. In order to effectively manage access to resources within an organization, an organization may provide administration privileges to user entities of the organization. User entities may include for example, administrative entities such as administrators or end-users of the organization. Typically, administration privileges are provided globally to all administrative entities of an organization to enable access to the resources of the organization. As such, finding improved ways to manage access to available resources within an organization continues to be a priority.